


Of Doctors and Apples

by gaydisasterdanvers



Series: Fictober 2019 [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Adorable relationship firsts, AgentCorp, Autumn, Autumn Activities, Established Relationship, F/F, Lena doing average people things, apple bobbing is gross though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 14:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20909225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaydisasterdanvers/pseuds/gaydisasterdanvers
Summary: “It’ll be fun,” Alex says, her brown eyes wide and filled with child-like wonder, “Trust me, Lena.”-Alex takes Lena on an autumn adventure.





	Of Doctors and Apples

Written for Tumblr's **[Fictober 2019](https://fictober-event.tumblr.com/)**

****Prompt**\- ** _"It'll be fun, trust me." _

I've never posted on ao3 before, so bear with me while I figure it out. 

Like what you read? Find me on **[Tumblr](gaydisasterdanvers.tumblr.com) **and send me a prompt!

* * *

The autumn air is unusually crisp for early October in National City, the smell of decaying leaves heavy in the breeze. This is the weather that Alex Danvers lives for. Fall has always been her favorite time of year, the imagery evoking a sense of nostalgia within the Agent -the trips to the orchard every October with her father, the sweet yet acrid smell of fallen apples rotting beneath their feet. In past years, she’d dragged Kara with her to this particular orchard, but she’d never shared the time with Maggie nor any other significant other (not that she’d had many to count). But this year feels different. 

_Lena is different. _

“It’ll be fun,” Alex says, her brown eyes wide and filled with child-like wonder, “Trust me, Lena.”

  
She gives the brunette’s hand a firm squeeze, pulling her through a small crowd of flannel clad families with baskets filled to the brim with freshly picked apples. 

  
“Certainly you know that I trust you, Alex,” Lena replies, raising a shapely brow as she narrowly avoids being colliding with a small child. She stumbles after the redhead, allowing herself to be led to a growing line of people, “However, as a scientist you have to consider how unsanitary the conditions are. Each human mouth contains between 500 and 1000 strains of bacteria that you’re essentially unnecessarily exposing yourself to… for fun.”

  
While the conditions certainly weren’t favorable, the brunette had to admit that she was in fact enjoying herself. As a child, Lillian certainly had never let her indulge in juvenile autumnal festivities like bobbing for apples or carving pumpkins. Growing up with no exposure, she had never understood the allure of the season, nor the desire to partake in the odd rituals that so many families seemed to cherish. But seeing the excitement that these activities brought Alex Danvers? Well, that she could get used to. 

  
“Exposure helps build immunity,” Alex protests, “Plus, what doesn’t kill you makes you stronger.”

  
“Oh, is that so? Well maybe it won’t kill you, per se, but don’t expect any sympathy from me when you suddenly develop an odd strain of the enterovirus,” Lena says matter-of-factly with a shrug of her shoulders. 

  
“So you’re saying you won’t play doctor for me?” Alex pouts. 

  
“I would prefer to play out that fantasy without the addition of actual illness, Director.” 

  
Alex blinks rapidly, opening her mouth as if to speak, before promptly shutting it again. A flush dusts across her cheekbones and upper chest as her eyes darken substantially. It was evident that the imagery was working its way through her imagination, and Lena can’t help but offer a quick wink before turning back to the line still ahead of them. 

  
After a moment the shrill ring of Alex’s phone cut the heavy tension, nearly slipping from the woman’s fingers as she startles from her thoughts. Juggling the device, she shoots a playful glare at her girlfriend before pressing it to her ear, “Danvers.” 

  
The taller woman steps back from the line, holding up a single an index finger as she mouths an apology. Lena Luthor of all people understands the importance of work. She herself was guilty of working entirely too much, even on days that were intended for self care and relaxation. Alex’s job entailed saving the world on a fairly regular basis, so when duty called, she knew the DEO’s director can’t chance missing a call. Hell, her fierce dedication was one of her most endearing qualities, although Lena’s list continues to grow as the two grow into their fairly new relationship. But as the woman dismisses the phone call, the disappointment and frustration are evident in her features.

  
“I’m so sorry, babe,” she sighs, “I’ve gotta get back to headquarters. Apparently one of the new recruits accidentally accessed the network without a secure connection, allowing an unknown Valeronian virus to wreak havoc on our servers. Some containment parameters were compromised and well, we’ve got Supergirl single handedly trying to corral several escapees before they can get to the streets of National City.” 

  
“Well, I can assure you that you will find a way to make it up to me,” she smiles and leans in to press a gentle kiss to Alex’s cheek before allowing her lips to gravitate to her ear, “Plus, I’m sure there are far superior ways to put that mouth of yours to good use.”

  
Alex visibly and audibly swallows, “Doctor’s orders?” 

  
“Well we’ll have to do a thorough examination before determining the best course of action,” she replied confidently, a hand coming to feather over her partner’s jaw. The share a heated gaze for a moment before the gap between them is closed to whisper against her lips, “Go save the city, Director Danvers.”

  
“I’ll see you tonight?” Alex asked, receding from the embrace towards the space where her motorcycle was parked.

  
“Of course,” Lena said, watching as Alex swung a leg over the seat to mount the bike, “Oh, and Alex?”

  
The redhead looks up from the helmet in her hands, “Yeah?”

  
“Bring home a white coat from the lab, would you?” 


End file.
